All A Lie
by FFww2reviewerJC
Summary: Alternate, more realistic ending to The Boy in the Striped Pajamas. T only for themes  Holocaust . Oneshot.  Sorry about the way it's written! I didn't type it out that way..IDK what's wrong with it! :/


_**Author's Note**__The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas alternate ending…If you don't know the ending of The Boy in the Striped Pajamas don't read it…If you want to watch it, go to YouTube (not kidding). T for first time I watched the ending, it was with my best friends and the very second they said "shower" I knew the outcome and I was sooo mad! A semi-more-realistic ending. (It took about a half over for everyone to be gassed in the room. In the movie, it's about five minutes.) YES, SOME PEOPLE SURVIVED THE GASSINGS. (they did die, because they burned the corpses.) Most of the facts are real. The characters are not mine. Oneshot.~_**Ralf** For Ralf, most things were prehensible. But that one moment changed his life. Elsa ran into his room, panting, "Bruno's missing." Eyes wide, he stood up, knowing only one place his curious son could be. Auschwitz. Thinking of Bruno in there with those Jews! He then remembered something sick…a million thoughts ran in his head. Dashing up, he ran to the camp. "Open the gates!" he screamed. A gassing was scheduled for today, as usual. A million regretful thoughts filled his head. _Why did we move her? Why did I ever do this? _Sonderkommandos were outside with their arms crossed nonchalantly. Little did they know, their turn was soon. Normally Ralf thought little of the gassings; he was so used to it he simply thought of them now as cargo, rather than individuals. The same thing happened every day. It came to a point where he didn't even consider the Jews individuals, just cargo. Ten minutes passed before it was finally deemed okay to go inside. Trepidation filled him as he awaited the outcome. ~**Bruno **Coughing, he couldn't believe it. THIS is what his father was doing? He was putting people through this hell? Since the gassings, chaos had inundated the little room and he realized that Shmuel was still holding his hand, but his friend was lifeless. Strong hands lifted him, in those striped pajamas, and then he was placed in front of his father. "Shmuel, Shmuel, Shmuel," he moaned as blood began to come out of ears and he began to cough foam. Elsa ran into the room crying with Bruno's clothes, and Gretel was unusually silent. Everything she had ever been told and believed was a lie.~**Gretel **Of course Bruno didn't have an imaginary friend, Gretel beseeched herself for ever thinking that as Bruno kept whispering. "Shmuel!". All those afternoons he was gone… The atmosphere was stinky and everyone around her except the guards had the 'striped pajamas' Bruno constantly talked about. "Bruno, my darling, baby, it's alright." Elsa said, while glowering at Ralf who refused to look her in the eye. "Bruno, you're alright! What are you talking about?" Ralf asked his son, stroking his jet-black hair. "He's dead!" Bruno muttered and began sobbing. Despite all those noisy afternoons and fights she had had with Bruno, all she felt was pain and sympathy as she almost wanted to cry herself. She became mad at everyone and everything. Her tutor for lying, her own Father for lying and deceiving her! How could she have ever found Lieutenant Kotler attractive? Why was he so mad at Pavel? Everyone made mistakes! Ralf left to find a doctor, while Elsa helped Bruno put his clothes on and one of the soldiers carried her brother inside their house.~**Elsa** Her husband was a complete idiot, she hated him and already had plans for divorce. But all that hatred died down when she saw how miserable Bruno looked and acted. The sandwich she and Gretel had found, it was for this Shmuel. All the times he was gone, he was with Shmuel. Every time she questioned his whereabouts, she know knew he was playing, or at least talking, to a Jew. Inside the house, she could hear Bruno angrily talking to Ralf in Bruno's bedroom. "You hurt his father didn't you." Bruno's young voice said flatly. "Shmuel missed his father." She could hear Ralf sigh and fumble some other lie. "Bruno, sometimes there are some things you must do for your country. You are too young to understand." he said softly. "It doesn't matter. You hurt Shmuel. And so did Gretel's boyfriend," he added referring to Lieutenant Kotler. "And he hurt Pavel. Pavel helped me when I fell, not Mother! He was nice!" Elsa's hands slammed the wall nearby. She could only imagine her husband's surprised face. "They smell worse when they burn," "Pavel did what…?" "He helped me. Father, why do you do it? Why did you do everything and lie?" Ralf continued his old, absurd talk he had told her when she confronted him.~**Ralf** "May I see Shmuel? At least to have a funeral like for Grandma. I want to tell him how terribly sorry I am." Bruno continued. Ralf couldn't bring himself to reply to that. "No, Bruno, you cannot." Ralf drew back, this job had torn his family apart.


End file.
